


When In Rome

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Make the best of what you have, right?





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



Washed up in the Void like some dead fish on a beach somewhere was not fun. 

Well, at first it wasn't. Gilgamesh felt he'd gotten rather comfortable in it. Certainly it was _convenient_ , whatever else it was -- look at how simple it was to just pop in and out picking up swords as he went! Excellent! Exciting!

... It'd be nice if he had any idea where he was going, though ...

... But no matter! He'd get there when he got there! And just look at the magnificent array of blades to test against Butz's mettle!

Yes, the Void was ideal! 

Onward!


End file.
